Smoke Rings
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne teaches Niles to blow smoke rings, she never dreams that the lesson will take a very different turn. And Niles is even more surprised. But there's no mistaking that what transpires will change their lives forever. An AU version of a scene in Part 1 of "Adventures in Paradise" that is much more romantic than I originally intended.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is dedicated to Kalimyre, whose wonderful story "Sub Rosa" inspired this! =)**_

Daphne stood leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at the scene unfolding in the living room. For it was there that the Crane boys were gathered, looking as though they were having the time of their lives.

She loved seeing them so happy. Seeing _him_ so happy.

_Him _being _Niles_ of course.

She knew it was wrong, staring at him like this. But lately she'd begun to feel something for him that she just couldn't explain, or had a right to feel.

As he sat at the piano making beautiful music and puffing away on a Cuban cigar that was given to him by his father, her heart warmed. In his light colored dress shirt and suspenders, he looked so handsome that he took her breath away.

Of course that was nothing new. Because every time she looked at him he left her breathless. She sighed deeply, for she had no right to think such things.

He was married after all.

"They sure don't write songs like that anymore." Martin was saying, taking a puff of his cigar. "Hey Daph, you sure you don't want one of these?" He called to her.

Hesitantly she walked into the living room, praying the Crane men hadn't noticed her staring.

It was so unlike her, staring at a grown man as though she were a lovesick school girl. She must be completely daft!

She certainly couldn't say such a thing to her heart. Oh, she'd tried, many times. But her heart simply refused to listen.

"Daph?"

She looked up sharply, wondering for a second why Martin was talking to her.

"What?"

"You all right?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason. I was just asking if you wanted one of these, but you were a million miles away." He said, holding out a cigar for her.

Her fingers trembled as she reached out and took the cigar from Martin.

"Want me to teach you how to smoke it?" He offered.

"No, me brothers taught me plenty, although I haven't tried one in years." She positioned the cigar carefully between her fingers, allowing Frasier to light it and then took a few puffs.

She coughed at first, a reaction that sent Niles springing from the piano bench and to her side in an instant. Seconds later his hand was on her back, patting it lightly as he watched her with concern.

"Are you all right?"

Her cheeks flushed and warmed at the touch of his hand, which was now moving up and down her back. And once more her thoughts went to places that they shouldn't.

"I'm fine, thank you Dr. Crane. I guess I'm a little rusty."

Niles turned to his father.

"Dad, perhaps it would be best if we put these away. I don't want to make Daphne uncomfortable."

His sweet concern made her heart soar. No man had ever been so thoughtful. Even if it was unintentional.

It was no surprise at all that he was married. A handsome, sweet and kind man like Niles wouldn't stay single for long.

He was the perfect man. Perfect in her eyes anyway.

Once more she willed the ridiculous thoughts away, even though they were completely truthful.

"Really, I'm fine Dr. Crane." She insisted. When he smiled, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But you're so sweet to be concerned."

"I don't mind giving you a lesson, Daphne." Martin was saying. "I mean, smoking a cigar isn't like smoking a cigarette. It takes a certain...what's the word I'm looking for? Talent? No, that's not right. Damn... I just had it in my head! Let me think..."

"Dad-."

While Frasier and Martin argued about what Martin _hadn't _said, Daphne smiled. This was the Crane family she was used to.

Feeling bold, she picked up the cigar and brought it to her lips, taking a slow deep breath. The sweet smokiness filled her lungs and just as her brothers had taught her, she puckered her lips and blew a series of perfectly formed smoke rings.

"WHOA! Would you look at that?" Martin yelled with the same enthusiasm he reserved only for touchdowns by the Seahawks and home runs by the Mariners. "Wow, I never knew you were so talented, Daphne!"

Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Oh... Well, thank you Mr. Crane."

When Niles smiled at her, Daphne's heart swelled with love for him once more, and she was suddenly aware of him watching her with interest. He moved closer, causing her heart to beat even faster.

"How do you do that?"

"What, blow smoke rings?" She asked blowing yet another perfectly formed ring that went sailing upwards until it disappeared like magic.

"Um... yeah." Niles replied. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or annoyed so she quickly made amends. "It's easy. Here, let me show you."

"Oh... okay."

"It's all in the tongue."

Very gently, she took his chin in her hand, sighing at how soft his skin felt. It was even softer than she imagined, like a mixture of silk and satin.

Keeping her voice steady, she smiled at him. "Now, just pucker up like a little goldfish."

He did as she asked, looking so adorable that she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're doing wonderfully, Dr. Crane. Now, just keep your lips puckered and-."

She fell silent, her eyes transfixed on his pink lips, the lips that complimented her more times than she could count.

The mouth that had soothed her troubles many times over by uttering words of comfort, a kindness for which she could never begin to repay him.

She moved closer and closer, his chin still in her hand. Slowly she loosened her grip but found it impossible to let go completely.

Instead she ran her thumb lightly across his chin, feeling the faintest hint of stubble. Her fingers moved toward his neck, allowing her to trace the line of his jawbone with her fingertips.

Slowly her thumb trailed across his silken skin in slow, even movements and her heart was beating so rapidly, she was sure that he could hear it.

She was treading on dangerous ground but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Their eyes met and for the hundredth time, his crystal blue eyes pulled her in.

But when her gaze fell to his lips, she could no longer ignore what she felt in her heart.

Her fingers rested on his cheek and she moved closer still, until there was nothing left to do but bring her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was gentle at first but when the musky sent of his cologne reached her nose, she carefully sat the cigar aside.

Her hands on his shoulders, the kiss deepened until it became something that she'd only dreamed about.

His mouth was soft and warm on hers and she sighed with pleasure, wondering how she'd managed to go without kissing this man for so long.

Before she realized what was happening, her hands went around his neck, and her fingertips ran up and down his shoulders, his back and made their way through his soft blonde hair.

"DEAR GOD!"

The blissful moment ruined by Frasier's outburst, Daphne abruptly let go of Niles. Barely able to look at him, she brought her hand to her mouth and forced herself to breathe slowly.

And when she finally did look at him, his blue eyes stared back at her with the same stunned expression.

"Niles, I'm speaking to you!" Frasier yelled. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Daphne opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. What could she possibly say?

"I didn't do anything." Niles was saying in a voice more uneven than she'd ever heard it "I-I..."

Her gaze fell to his left hand where the band of gold sparkled as it caught the light, and suddenly it hit her; the horrible reality of what she had done.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you _mute_?" Frasier yelled. "Dear God, I just wanted a little peace and quiet to enjoy my Cuban cigar! And the moment I find myself in complete relaxation, I-."

"Now Fras, just calm down!" Martin yelled, holding up his hand. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this!"

Niles' handsome face was blurred by the hot tears that filled Daphne's eyes. And when she spoke her words were barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"It's... fine, Daphne." Frasier said in a much calmer tone.

But the words weren't meant for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne-."

The sweet way that Niles said her name caused the tears that filled her eyes to spill onto her cheeks.

Deeply ashamed of herself, she ran out of the living room and into a part of the condo where she would surely never be found.

Alone in Frasier's room she shut the door and sat down on the edge of his plush king-sized bed, barely able to contain the sobs that racked her body.

Even from the back of the condo, she could hear the familiar voices drifting from the living room:

Frasier still demanding to know "what in the hell just happened?" Martin, doing his best to calm his eldest son and Niles, saying something about needing to find Daphne.

At that moment she wanted nothing more than to be in Niles' arms, but silently she prayed that she could stay hidden for just a little while longer.

She needed to gather her thoughts in order to explain. But what could she say that would make him understand?

_I love you Dr. Crane... Niles, even though you are married to someone else and I can't bring meself to face the fact that I'm so lonely? _

No, that would never do... even if it was the truth.

There were simply no words...


	4. Chapter 4

"Daphne?"

She looked up, ashamed to find Niles standing in the doorway. Embarrassed by her tears, she quickly brushed them away.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I-I'm sorry that I left so quickly. I just-I thought that you and your family would want to be alone."

"You're my family too, Daphne."

The quiet way he spoke the sweet words made yet another sob escape and her breathing staggered.

Unable to reply, she could only nod her head.

"No..."

When he walked into the room and sat down beside her, she immediately turned her head.

Ashamed to meet Niles' gaze, she started out the window at the Space Needle which was illuminated against the darkness. It was such a beautiful sight, just like the man sitting next to her.

When she felt his hand resting gently on her forearm, she turned in amazement to find not anger, but compassion in his sea blue eyes.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

But again she could only shake her head.

"No..."

The word was so small she wondered if he heard her. But when he took her hand in his, she knew that he had.

"What's wrong? You know I can't bear to see you hurting like this."

Her heart melted at his sweet words.

"Thank you." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Daphne?"

"I'm so ashamed."

"Daphne, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a kind and generous person who could never hurt anyone."

Her tears fell one after another with love for him. She didn't deserve all of this praise and she certainly didn't deserve this man.

But she loved him more than she thought possible.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your brother and father. I-I don't know what came over me. I was just trying to show you how me brothers taught me how to blow smoke rings and I just-."

"You what?"

"I..."

She let go of his hand and rose from the bed, pacing the room as her heart pounded beneath her sweater.

"Daphne, What's wrong? Please tell me. I promise that whatever you say will not leave this room. I'll use the same guidelines as I do for my patients."

When she turned to face him, the tears were running down her cheeks but she no longer cared what she looked like.

"Bloody hell, Niles -um... Dr. Crane, why do you have to be so handsome? Or play the piano so beautifully? Or say such sweet things to me and make me feel so special all the time?"

He rose from the bed and went to her, but she moved away, staring out the window once more.

"Daphne-."

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Dr. Crane! I really didn't! I'm so ashamed of meself! I mean... you're married and I had no right-."

He moved toward her and gently turned her toward him.

"I am married, that much is true. But lately... well..."

She gasped in surprise, suddenly feeling even more ashamed for sounding so selfish when he was going through his own pain.

"I'm so sorry you and Mrs. Crane are having problems. I-I didn't know... I swear because if I did, I-."

He took her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

"Daphne, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, you've been nothing but an angel."

"But your wife-."

Still holding her hands he slowly guided her to Frasier's bed and sat down beside her.

"Can I ask you something?"

She stared into his eyes, getting lost in them once more.

"Of course."

"Do you mean it? You're really in love with me?"

"I-."

"Because if you are-."

She rose from the bed once more and let go of his hands.

"I know it's wrong, but I can't help meself! I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"I think you're wonderful."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?"

"You're wonderful, Daphne."

"But what about-."

He sighed deeply.

"Maris? Well... I do love her... or I did. I've loved her for a long time. But you..."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes?"

He rose from the bed and went to her. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that you love me. It's like a dream come true. And believe me, I've dreamed of this moment a thousand times... lying alone in my bed in that monstrosity of a mansion while Maris..."

"Y-you dream about me... too?"

His fingers entwined with hers and he kissed her tenderly.

"Oh Daphne... my angel... I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"You're really saying that... you love me too?"

He brushed away a tear that fell onto her cheek.

"More than you will ever imagine."

"But that day we met... I looked awful, wearing that baggy shirt and those leggings and-."

"You were beautiful... you _are_ beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

He touched her chin, raising it gently to meet his and they shared a kiss that was sweeter than any bottle of wine.

"I love you." She said against his shirt, holding him close.

He sighed and rubbed her back. "I love you too, Daphne."

"I'm so happy right now. I don't even care that you're married and-."

His fingers went to her lips to silence her.

"Shh... Don't think about that right now."

They kissed once more and she rested her head against his chest, sighing at the feeling of being in his arms.

"I've just been so lonely. I can't-."

"Oh Daphne... I don't want you to ever feel lonely, or scared or hurting. I'm right here and I'll always be here for you."

There was a soft knock on the door and when it opened, they pulled apart in surprise.

"Dr Crane... Mr. Crane... We were just..."

"Niles, I'm sorry for speaking so abruptly to you earlier." Frasier said. "I was... well... surprised."

Daphne brushed away fresh tears and laughed. "You're not the only one. I don't know what came over me."

"Well from the looks of things you kids are in love." Martin said.

With a deep sigh, Daphne squeezed Niles' hand. "I do love Dr. Crane, but I-."

"Um, look. Why don't you kids go somewhere that you can be alone."

"You're right, Mr. Crane." Daphne said. "Dr. Crane I'm sorry for bargin' into your bedroom like that. I had no right-."

"It's fine, Daphne." Frasier said. "And I agree with Dad. You and Niles should go somewhere that you can be alone."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Niles said, taking Daphne's hand. "And I know just the place."


	6. Chapter 6

"Niles, what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere special." He replied. "But if you don't like it, then perhaps we could-."

She turned to him and kissed him, oblivious to the smiles of the passersby on the sidewalk.

"Anywhere I'm with you is special."

He grinned like a little boy. "This feels like a dream."

"What are the chances of both of us having the same dream?"

"About a million to one, my angel. But you've made my dreams come true."

Her eyes filled with tears once more and she kissed his cheek.

"I don't deserve you."

When he smiled, she could have sworn she saw the first sheen of tears in his eyes.

"Come on, my love. It's a bit cold out here. Let's go inside where it's warmer."

He took her hand and they walked into Café Nervosa for the first time as a couple.

"Well, Dr. Crane. How nice to see you." Taylor said, greeting them at the counter. "And you too, Ms. Moon."

Daphne laughed at the formality.

"Call me _Daphne_, please."

"And you may call me _Niles_."

"Wow, a first name basis. That means a lot to me, Dr. Crane. I-I mean, _Niles_ and _Daphne_." Taylor said with a nervous laugh. "Most customers insist that we call them by their professional names or 'proper' names. I feel like we're really friends now."

Daphne smiled and took Taylor's hand. "We _have_ been friends for a long time, Taylor."

"Yes, absolutely." Niles added, laying a hand on Taylor's forearm. "You've given my family nothing but wonderful service each time we come into this fine establishment. And I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

She handed them their drinks and they looked at each other in surprise, for she hadn't even asked what they wanted. But oddly enough the orders were exactly right.

"You know us pretty well." Daphne pointed out.

"Well it's easy getting to know someone when they're so kind." Taylor said. "And if you don't mind my saying so, I'm very happy for you both."

Niles' eyebrows rose.

"Happy? Well thank you Taylor but I don't know what you're-."

"You two finally found each other."

Daphne blushed deeply and when she looked at Niles she saw that his cheeks were flushed as well.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your wife, but I know how much you love Daphne and how long you've been waiting for her."

"I-."

"Oh... I guess I said a bit too much, didn't I? I'm sorry. There's an empty table in that corner over there. I'm sure you want to be alone. I promise I won't let anyone bother you. Just wave your hand if you need anything."

Their drinks in hand, they walked to the table which certainly was secluded. In fact, in its' unique location behind the door, Daphne had never noticed it before.

"Well that was interesting." She said as they sat down. "But what did she mean by that?"

"What?"

"She said she knew how long you've been waiting for Me."

"Oh that... Perhaps she's talking about the night that we first met. I hope you don't mind that I couldn't resist telling Frasier how captivated I was by you. I guess Taylor must have overheard me. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you but you just looked-."

"Dr. Crane please don't try to make me believe that I looked beautiful in that dreadful outfit because I really-."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?"

"To stop you from saying things that simply aren't true. You're beautiful inside and out, no matter what anyone says."

"I love you so much." She said. "But how are we ever going to make this work?"

"Daphne, I already told you-."

"I-I know but your wife... It just isn't fair."

"Maris is in Europe right now with a man she met on her latest adventure. I admit that I was a bit surprised when she left without even saying goodbye. She didn't even leave a note, and I-."

When his voice broke, she took him into her arms.

"Shh... It's all right. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I plan on loving you for the rest of my life."

He gently pulled out of her embrace, his teary blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I love you too, Daphne. But I really need to remember to thank Dad for those Cuban cigars."

She laughed at his random comment.

"Those horrid things? But why? You don't smoke Dr. Crane. I probably shouldn't have encouraged you either. I'd better tell your father not to buy anymore. They're a bad habit to get into."

"Well that's true, but if it hadn't been for those Cuban cigars, I wouldn't be so utterly and completely happy right now. But there's one thing that would make me even happier."

She kissed him again and leaned into his comforting embrace. "Well, all right. If it means that much to you."

He watched as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Hello, Dr. Crane? It's Daphne. Is Mr. Crane there?"

There was a pause and she smiled at Niles, running her fingers through his hair.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

"Hush..." She whispered with a grin.

"Mr. Crane? I'm sorry to interrupt your ball game but could you do me a favor? I know it's a horrid habit but could you bring home some more of those Cuban cigars? I promise I won't make it a regular request but Dr. Crane is a bit upset about his wi-about Mrs. Crane and I just want to make him happy. You will? Oh thank you, Mr. Crane. I love you too. We'll be home soon."

She hung up the phone and hugged Niles, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"There you are."

"A-actually Daphne, that's not exactly what I meant."

She sighed, knowing that she'd disappointed him. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I just thought-."

"It was a wonderful gesture. Thank you, Daphne." Niles said, kissing her again. "But the one thing that would make me happier still..."

"Yes?"

"Could you find it in your kind, unselfish, caring and loving heart to call me _Niles_?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she drew him into her arms, kissing him again and again.

"I'd be happy to. I love you, _Niles Crane_. Forever and always till the end of time."

**THE END**


End file.
